


Masked Ball Spring 1658

by asgardstylist



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardstylist/pseuds/asgardstylist
Summary: Art inspired by "Counterpoint" by Potoo
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Masked Ball Spring 1658

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Counterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739589) by [Potoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potoo/pseuds/Potoo). 



I had to draw the outfits described at this masked ball from "Counterpoint"

_"Philippe drank when the festivities started. He had chosen a magnificent outfit for himself, red silk with heavy gold embellishments, but his mask did not serve to hide him well; it was merely a fine gold mesh...They were not Philippe of France, neither the Chevalier of Lorraine. They were merely two young men, one with a gold mesh over his face and the other with a plumed mask in the style of the Venetians."_

[ ](https://imgur.com/nfjRl0f)

**Author's Note:**

> Mustache or no mustache? This question haunted me and I wasn't sure what the Chevalier mustache situation would have been at this point in the story, but since this scene is from years before we meet them on the show, I went sans mustache....but perhaps I'll add a version complete with mustache.


End file.
